my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Winter Wish (DVD)
Merry Winter Wish is a US, Canadian, UK, Australian, Chinese, Thai, Malaysian, Italian, Finnish, Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, Greek and Mexican DVD featuring four fourteenth season episodes. The UK release also features two fifteenth season episodes, while the Australian version also includes two thirteenth season episodes. The Chinese DVD also features one thirteenth season episode. The Italian DVD contains six episodes and comes with a free magic whiteboard and is renamed Merry Christmas, Locomotive!. The Finnish, Danish, Norwegian and Swedish versions contain one additional fourteenth season episode. DescriptionEdit US/MalaysiaEdit Thomas has a special delivery for the season - the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true! Celebrate the holiday season with Thomas - from building snowmen, preparing holiday surprises, and celebrating a Misty Island Christmas party. The more friends the merrier, so join the fun and see that winter wishes do come true with Thomas & Friends™! UKEdit Next stop, Winter Wonderland! Join Thomas and his friends as they celebrate Christmas in these six enchanting tales. Thomas has a special delivery for the season - the Star of Knapford, a festive light that makes wishes come true! The children are excited for the Snowman Party in the Town Square but it's up to Thomas to find the snowman a special hat before the party can begin. Then Henry helps The Fat Controller prepare a secret surprise for all of Sodor. Watch Bash, Dash and Ferdinand prepare for the first ever Misty Island Christmas party. The more friends the merrier, so join the fun and see that Christmas wishes do come true with Thomas & Friends™! EpisodesEdit USEdit #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Henry's Magic Box #Merry Misty Island UKEdit #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Henry's Magic Box #Merry Misty Island #Let it Snow #Surprise, Surprise AustraliaEdit #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Henry's Magic Box #Merry Misty Island #The Early Bird #Steamy Sodor ChinaEdit #Henry's Magic Box #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Merry Misty Island #Steamy Sodor ThailandEdit #Henry's Magic Box #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Merry Misty Island FinlandEdit #Winter Wishes #Henry Important Box #James in the Dark #The Snowman Party #The Bright Island-Mist DenmarkEdit #The Christmas Wishes #Henry's Mysterious Box #James' New Lamp #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Christmas on Misty Island NorwayEdit #Merry Christmas Wishes #Henry's Magic Box #James in the Dark #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Christmas On Misty Island SwedenEdit #Happy Winter Wish #Henry's Magic Crate #James in the Dark #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Merry Misty Island Party ItalianEdit #Henry's Special Crate #Snowy Tracks #Real Fun #Thomas and the Pigs #Story Time #The Birthday Gift Bonus FeaturesEdit USEdit *"Sir Topham Hatt's Frosty Friend" game UKEdit *Guess Who? - Henry *Down at the Station - Coal *All You Need Are Friends sing-along TriviaEdit *The UK DVD was scheduled to be released on October 31st, 2011, but was pushed back and released on October 29th, 2012 due to the recent issue of Christmas references being removed from Little Engines, Big Days Out. Because of this, all of the lines mentioning "Winter Holidays" have been changed to "Christmas Holidays". GoofsEdit *In the episode selection menu of the UK release, the thumbnail for "Let it Snow" is from "Merry Winter Wish". *Episodes in the Australian, Swedish, Finnish, Danish, Norwegian and Chinese releases like Steamy Sodor, James in the Dark (Scandinavian releases only) and The Early Bird aren't Christmas-themed episodes. *On the US Netflix version, the subtitles incorrectly say He'll, They'll, It'll, etc. when "He will" etc. is spoken. Additionally the subtitles read "Fat Controller" instead of Sir Topham Hatt. *The thumbnail on Netflix would often show an image of Jack Frost, but that episode was not included. DVD PacksEdit UKEdit *Ultimate Christmas Gift Set *10 DVD Boxset (2015) *Festive Favourites USEdit *Holiday Favorites *Thomas' Holiday Collection Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS